mortal kombat high school
by richwonder
Summary: Some Mortal Kombat characters start high school as they begin their journey they come across feelings for one another and also conflict. (i do not own any mortal kombat characters.)
1. plot

Mk High School: CHAPTER ONE

"Ok class we will begin our lesson on mass, and tomorrow I will give all of you an assigned seat welcome to your first day in high school," said Shang Tsung the science teacher. "Ummm excuse me but you didn't say what we should call you." said Noob.

"Forgive me but you guys can call me Mr. Tsung. Right now I would like everybody to say your names out loud and your goals let's start with you Noob and so on. "Said Shang Tsung with excitement.

"Ok well my name is Bi- Han but you can call me noob, my goal is to pass this grade." Noob said. Scorpion stood up next but kept his eyes on the ground. "My name is scorpion and my goal is to finish talking so I can sit back down."Ok well thank you scorpion, next. Shang Tsung called.

"Hello every one my name is jade, my goal this year is to be your favorite student Mr. Tsung." Said jade kindly. "Very well jade I think it's going to be a great pleaser having you in my class this year, Next."

"Hi my name is Kitana, my goal this year is to get good grades." Smoke stood up and lean on the desk. "My name is Smoke, my goal is to get to know all of you." Smoke sat down and Subzero stood up next. "My name is Kuai Liang but you can call me subzero, my goal is to pass the big test at the end of the school year."

"Well done subzero I love the pride in your voice." Shang Tsung said while clapping his hands. "Next." "Well hello guys and sexy girls my name is Johnny cage but call me Johnny, anyways my goal is to take one of you ladies on a date and have "

RING RING RING

"That must be the bell to dismiss, well I guess we will pick off tomorrow starting off with you." Shang Tsung said while pointing to Cyrax.

NOOB POV

To be honest I didn't want to go to school. I would rather stay home in bed. But you know how moms are, waking you up, making breakfast, and rushing you out of the house. Me and Kuai were almost late this morning though, but thank got we wasn't. Anyways I didn't think Mr. Tsung was that bad. I mean, it seemed like he got an ugly side. Then again who doesn't? As I read my schedule I noticed that I have history next with Miss Sindel, I glance up and notice Smoke walking towards me grinning.

"Hey Smoke, what's ups?"

"Nothing much just wanted to ask have you seen any cute girls yet?"

"Yea I seen some beautiful faces but it matter what's on the inside you know."

"Your right about that but it's the outside that grabs my attention"

"Whatever, what class do you have next?" asked noob

Smoke pulled his schedule from his pocket then read it.

"I got P.E next with Mr. Goro, how about you?"

"I got history"

"I guess I'll see you at lunch then" said Smoke

"Yea see you at lunch"

The two friends gave each other a high five then went separate ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Mk High School: CHAPTER TWO

Smoke POV

Mr. Goro was a really tall man with four arms! I'm not kidding he really have four arms! I just couldn't stop staring at him until this girl walked pass me and caught my eyes. She was talking to Mr. Goro and showing him her schedule. I thought to myself "she so cute, wonder do she have a boyfriend?" As I stood there kept getting this urge to go over there and say something to her. So that's exactly what I did. While I was walking towards her I notice her beauty, then a dodge hit me. I fell on the floor looked up and saw someone giving me a hand.

"Sorry about that"

"Its fine" said Smoke while grabbing the Stanger hand

"Hey you seem sporty, wanna to play dodge ball? My name is Jackson but you can all me Jax"

"Well, I was just about to go talk to that girl" Smoke said while pointing towards Jades direction.

"Who? Dude there's nobody there."

Smoke turned his head and looked at the direction he was pointing and realized there was nobody there.

"O, well I guess she left. Sure I'll play."

Jade POV

Walking towards the restroom I notice a boy looking kind of lost. It seemed like he was looking for his next class but wasn't sure where it was. I wanted to be friendly and help him out.

"Hi my name Jade, do you need some help finding your next class or something?"

"Yea, I need help finding this class." the boy said handing Jade his schedule.

Jade took the paper and saw that he had P.E like her. She looked up and gave his schedule back.

"Well you have P.E just like me, the class is down the hall to your right it's the one with double doors."

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem, what's your name?"

"Kung Lao"

"Alright nice meeting you Kung Lao"

Jade smiled and went to the restroom. When she came back she saw Kung Lao leaning on the wall and texting someone on his phone.

"Kung Lao, what are you still doing here?"

"O I wanted to walk you to class"

"O that's sweet let's get going"

Jade and Kung Lao walked to class together and talked the rest of the period.


End file.
